


Kinktober 2020: Maid/Aphrodisiac {EruriMike ft. Eren}

by Charmolypic_Levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Butt Plugs, Costume Kink, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Maids, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Very minor Eren x Levi, Voyeurism, levi is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: This is just pure smut.Mostly Eruri, some Mikeri, and slight Eren involvement.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Kinktober 2020: Maid/Aphrodisiac {EruriMike ft. Eren}

_The things he fucking does for money._ If somebody would have told Levi a year ago, that he’d have not _one_ but _two_ sugar daddies? He’d have kicked them straight in the crotch. But here he was, and if it weren’t for Erwin and Mike, he’d have had to drop out of college and been homeless- or worse; he would have had to move in with his Uncle. Those men truly saved him, and if all he had to do was dress-up and be fucked…? It seemed like a really good deal. But today was truly, really making him question his life decisions.

Mike and Erwin were retired military men, former Commander and Captain- which meant they got a tidy sum of money every month, for the rest of their lives. They saved lives, they ended a war, and they deserved it. Levi had no qualms about taking their money, they had _more_ than enough. And he wasn’t their only little ‘sugar baby’, either. There was also Eren Jaeger. Honestly, Levi didn’t even _like_ the guy- he thought he was an annoying and stuck-up brat. But clearly those men enjoyed him. Well, Erwin liked _him_ better, while Mike liked Eren’s doe-eyed little innocent act. Gross.

Today, though, today was a rare and special day- where the men wanted _both_ of them to be there. Levi only accepted due to ‘triple the usual’, and ‘a free stay in a luxury hotel’. All he had to do, was show up on time, get dressed in whatever kinky thing they picked, and listen to their instructions. Even if he had to deal with that bright-eyed brat. Levi wasn’t a pushover, and that was a reason Erwin liked him. He enjoyed the challenge, breaking his little toy to make it submit- to get it to do what he wanted. The man was a hell of a dominant sadist. And Levi loved it.

_“…You’ve got to be kidding me.”_ Levi grumbled when he eyed the hanging garment. Eren tilted his head, humming thoughtfully.

“I never expected them to be into the whole ‘maid thing’, but here we are.” The brunette mumbled, shrugging. “Oh, this one says ‘petite’, that must be you.” He giggled, handing it over to a glaring Levi. The outfit was the cheesiest maid costume Levi ever laid eyes on. It was frilly, it was short, it was tight. The accessories were nearly worse than the garment, though. Thigh-high stockings with a garter belt, lacy black panties, and three-inch heels.

“Fuck.” He groaned, wasting no more time- he stripped out of his regular clothes, folding them neatly and storing them in a drawer. He then began to dress, paused by Eren clearing his throat. When then raven glanced up, there were two more objects sitting on the dresser. Two butt plugs, one with a silver gem and one a green gem.

“Why the fuck are they so big?” Eren whined, grabbing the lube. There were also two cock-rings sat nearby. “They’re really gonna torture us today, huh?” The brunette giggled, offering Levi the lube. “Do you wanna stretch me?” He purred, batting those eyes.

“No.” The kid pouted, but Levi ignored him- using the lube to stretch himself with quick movements, just enough to comfortably slide in the plug. Of course they matched their eyes, perverts. Once Levi had all those ‘accessories’ on, he continued to get dressed piece by piece. Sliding on the heels was the worst part, the new angle sent that plug shifting inside him- drawing out a shudder. Levi did some practice walking through the room, getting used to both the toy and the added height. He still wouldn’t even be _close_ to Mike and Erwin’s heights, which pissed him off.

“I feel sexy.” Eren hummed, strutting so confidently. Yeah, the kid was hot, Levi would admit. Not his type, for sure, but hot. “So, what do we do till they get here?”

“I don’t know… I’d say clean, but it’s a five-star hotel.”

“Was that a joke?? Levi! You’re warming up to me.” Eren snickered, rooting through the mini fridge to get the little bottle of vodka. “Do a shot with me.”

“No, thanks. I like to be sober when I’m fucked by a gigantic cock. And walking in heels that could break my fucking ankles.” Levi refused, still pacing to practice his walk.

“Aw, so boring…” Eren whined, putting the beverage back. Just as the brunette flopped down on the couch- gasping as the plug shifted inside him- there was a knock on the door.

“Really? Knocking? Can’t they just walk in with their fucking keycards?” Levi scoffed, strutting to the door with an annoyed glare on his face. Whipping it opened revealed that it was not, indeed, Erwin and Mike- but a very shocked bellboy delivering a tray of food. Levi lit up bright red, eyes wide as he stood there in a GODDAMN MAID COSTUME! A slutty one, at that! “T-thank you.” He stuttered, pushing the cart inside, and slamming the fucking door shut.

“Ooh, you’re blushing.” Eren snickered, having hopped up to see what they had. Removing the silver dish’s lid revealed a tray of many appetizers. There was a note as well that read, ‘Enjoy the food, we’ll be there soon. E x M’. “Yummy! They spoil us so much, don’t they?” Eren giggled, pushing the cart inside fully and setting the food on the table.

“Those absolute mother-fuckers knew I’d answer the door!” Levi hissed, seething in embarrassment and anger. That was so fucking awkward! He sat down, flinching from the thick plug inside him, and started to pick at the food with a fork. There was some utterly delicious bread and dip, and he was more than happy to get his fill of the expensive stuff.

“Hey, there’s some champagne too.” Eren hummed, picking the bottle up to examine it. “I don’t read French…but it looks yummy!” The brunette poured them each a glass, insisting they clink them before drinking up. It tasted delicious, and Levi was fine with breaking his no drinking rule for such a fine bottle. After a couple glasses and too much food, he sighed. He felt a little…hot. It felt super hot, actually. Was he just eager to see the men? Was he just that excited…? Because his cock had begun to swell already, ass twitching around the plug. He felt extra sensitive, and when he glanced over, he could tell…Eren was feeling the same way.

“Give me that bottle!” Levi snapped, snatching it from Eren’s hand. “You fucking idiot! This is a French aphrodisiac!” He yelled, eyes wide.

“What the hell is that?” Eren stupidly asked, and Levi swore he could have slapped him and not felt bad at all.

“It means we’re going to be horny as fuck before they even get here- it’s spiked! Goddammit- why are you so dumb!” Levi groaned, dumping the rest of his glass in the sink.

“I’m not dumb, you’re so mean to me Levi!” Eren huffed, squirming in his seat.

“You fucking like men being mean to you, don’t give me that.” Levi sighed, rolling his eyes. “Dammit, I’m already feeling it. This is so unfair.” He breathed out, moving to sit on the couch, squirming with his newfound desire. Eren joined him, and for a bit he just stared and wiggled. “…what.” Levi snapped.

“N-nothing.” But he kept staring.

“What, Eren?!” Levi hissed, turning to glare at him- but the brat just kissed him, hard. And Levi…he didn’t even push him off. “You’re just a needy little slut, huh?” he huffed, kissing him back, tugging his brown locks of hair.

“You too.” Eren breathed out, tugging Levi’s lip between his teeth. It was then, that the door to the hotel suite opened, and in strode two gorgeous, big, dressed up men. Erwin wore his navy suit, complete with those shiny, clean black shoes that Levi found himself wanting to lick. Mike was in all black, hair combed and eyes piercing as he spotted the pair on the couch.

“Mm, I owe you twenty bucks.” Erwin mumbled, shutting the door behind them, complete with a ‘Do not disturb’ sign. Mike smirked triumphantly. “Mike here said you two would be getting friendly, and I of course said, ‘Levi and Eren? No way.’ And yet, I’m proven wrong.” Erwin sighed, eyes narrowing at Levi. “I hate being wrong.” Those deep words sent a shiver up Levi’s spine, and caused him to start panting softly.

“Get the fuck off of me.” Levi hissed to Eren, shoving him back. The brunette giggled and hopped up, strutting right up to Mike and caressing his chest.

“Welcome, Sir.” He purred, all cute and innocent sounding.

“Mm, were you being all naughty, Eren?” Mike hummed, hand wandering around to his ass to grope it. The action made the brunette moan deeply, pressing his ass eagerly into that hand. “I see you were good for me, put all your fancy accessories on.”

“Levi, do come here you troublesome pet.” Erwin sighed, obviously displeased that the raven hadn’t run up to him right away.

“Mm, but the couch is so comfortable, Sir.” Levi purred, stretching out so his body was such a tempting sight.

“…Now I owe Erwin twenty bucks. Guess we’re even.” Mike huffed. “I bet him that Levi would be much better behaved today.” He chuckled at Eren’s confused expression. Erwin sighed, thudding footsteps approaching the feisty raven reclined on the furniture. His large hand reached out, tossing the little maid headband away- and fisting those raven locks roughly. Levi yelped as the blonde dragged him off the couch to his knees- glaring down in displeasure.

“I said to come here, and when I say that, what does a good pet do?” Erwin asked, voice deep and filled with such power…such dominance. Levi shuddered hard, cock throbbing as those blue eyes pierced his soul.

“…A good pet obeys.” Levi breathed out, sighing when the harsh grip was released, the hand now stroking the dark hair tenderly.

“Very good, Levi. So, when I walk over there, and say ‘come here’, what will you do?” Levi almost rolled his eyes at the childish way Erwin spoke to him, but he resisted. Barely.

“I will follow your order, Master.” Levi hummed. Erwin patted his head, walking back over to stand with Mike.

“Kitten, come here.” He called, and this time Levi rose off the floor, walking right over to the man. “That’s much better. See? You could have done that the first time.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Levi asked, smirking a bit as Erwin sighed, but smiled in that endearing way.

“You are such a petulant brat, darling.” He commented, leaning down to catch Levi’s lips in a deep kiss. The raven sighed pleased, as Erwin’s hands circled his waist and tugged him closer. “I can’t wait to fuck your prepped hole, nice and hard- and hear you beg me to cum.” Erwin whispered against his lips, tugging the bottom one between his teeth. Beside him, Eren whimpered, drawing Levi’s gaze. Mike had the brunette pressed close, hand between his cheeks to press at the plug lodged deep inside.

“I-it’s too big, Mike. Please take it out.” Eren whined, kissing at the big guy’s neck. It drew a deep chuckle from the man, who stepped back out of reach suddenly. As did Erwin, actually- both men staring down at their little whores, at their toys.

“It seems you made a mess of the table, clean up.” Erwin ordered, and Levi huffed- cheeks red as the aphrodisiac worked through his body. It made his knees tremble, kept his cock rock hard- his body feeling extremely sensitive. “That was not a request, clean up your mess. _Now, Levi.”_ He stated when Levi hadn’t budged, hand suddenly slapping his ass _hard._ Levi cried out as the plug shifted, turning with a glare to stomp to the table. Eren was already there, tidying up the tray while Levi tended to the glasses and champagne. He had half a mind to dump the bottle down the drain before those fuckers made them drink more- but he knew he’d be in quite a lot of trouble. “Kitten, stop there.” Erwin hummed, and when Levi glanced back, he’d stripped out of his suit jacket and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows…one of Levi’s absolute favorite sights. He could nearly fucking drool.

“What now?” Levi sighed, turning to him, bottle in hand.

“Open up.” Erwin hummed, snatching the bottle. Levi narrowed his eyes, keeping his mouth shut tight. The blonde chuckled, taking a big swig of the drink, then grabbing Levi’s cheeks roughly. The raven mewled, mouth opening as Erwin kissed him _hard,_ depositing a mouthful of the spiked champagne that Levi had no choice but to swallow. “Are you planning to make every fucking order difficult tonight, my pet? Because I fear you’ll be heading home very sore in the morning if that is the case.” He growled as he kept that harsh grip on Levi’s jaw. _Levi had a feeling he’d be sore regardless._

“N-no, no master.” Levi breathed out, eyes watering from the sting. A bright smile was his prize, and he released his hold to again order Levi to open his mouth. This time he obeyed, mouth open wide- allowing Erwin to pour the drink right in. Levi gulped down what he was given, coughing when Erwin finally stopped.

“That’s a good kitten. I can’t wait to see how desperate you become, when I don’t lay another finger on you.” Erwin hummed, kissing Levi’s cheek gently before handing the bottle to Mike. The other blonde poured Eren a glass, telling him to drink. The brunette whore obeyed of course, chugging it down with a seductive look. He made it too easy, the little shit. “Why can’t you be as good as Eren, hm kitten? Look how well-behaved he is.” Erwin commented, as Mike told Eren to kneel and suck him off- and the fucker listened right away.

“Shit- so good.” Mike groaned, and Levi wondered how the cheeky little shit could be _that_ good with his mouth. He wasn’t jealous…at all. Definitely not.

“Don’t you have more to clean up? You spilled some drink. Get down and scrub it.” Erwin ordered, taking a seat in the plush armchair, legs spread as he just…watched. Watched Levi clean on all fours, watched Eren suck Mike off so perfectly, and Levi felt… _annoyed. Why wasn’t Erwin bugging him? Why was Eren getting all the attention?!_ The raven huffed, deciding to try and be a bit more…sexy. He spread his legs, arched his back, purposefully putting on a show, thinking he’d get Erwin to give in and just fuck him already. He was already stretched, why wasn’t Erwin wrecking him?? That damn aphrodisiac! It was making him so goddamn horny. He was so hard, and watching Mike yank Eren up and drag him to the couch didn’t help. Watching him rip off Eren’s panties, remove the plug, strip off his clothes in a hurry to get his own cock free- it all made Levi so fucking horny, he was _panting like a dog in heat._ When he glanced to Erwin, his attention wasn’t even on him! He was watching Eren and Mike too, and it- it made Levi mad! So he crawled over to Erwin, settling himself between his spread thighs. That drew the man’s attention, and he glanced at Levi with a raised eyebrow. Levi’s cheeks were red, body trembling as he leaned in, mouthing at Erwin’s clothed bulge.

“Why won’t you touch me…Master?” He asked whiny and desperate, eyes pleading. Erwin’s hand moved to Levi’s hair, yanking his head back.

“Why should I bother with such a disobedient, troublesome little kitten- when I can have one that obeys after Mike finishes?” Erwin asked, staring down with emotionless eyes. And Levi… Well, he knew this was all part of the game, then. Because Erwin never waited for Mike to be done, and he always wanted _him._ So, Levi’s lips curled up into a little devilish smirk.

“Because you love making me obey. Eren’s too easy, you like the challenge, _Sir.”_ He purred, sighing when Erwin chuckled deeply and released his hair. Levi immediately leaned forward, mouthing at Erwin’s very obvious bulge. The blonde let out a sigh that was nearly a moan at the teasing stimulation.

“You do know me so well… Too well.” Erwin sighed, with adoration lacing his voice. It caused Levi’s cheeks to turn red, as he didn’t take such compliments well. “And now… I’m going to fuck your brains out of your pretty head.” The man purred, standing up and walking to the large master bedroom. Levi was glad they got dressed in the guest room, so their items weren’t littering the floor or bed… Well, Eren’s items. The little slob never cleaned up after himself. Levi hopped right up, eagerly following Erwin to the room, body trembling with such desire and excitement- he could hardly contain himself. As soon as he entered the room, he was snatched and tossed onto the bed- eliciting a gasp of surprise.

“Jesus christ! You don’t have to toss me like a fucking…t-toy…” Levi snapped, trailing off as he caught sight of a hungry, predatory Erwin stripping out of his clothing. Those fiery blue eyes were pinned on Levi, devouring him merely with his gaze. Levi suddenly felt way too hot. Every movement of Erwin’s revealed more glorious, muscular skin. The man was…impressive. In every way. Large pectorals, defined abdominals, that sexy ‘v-line’ traveling down to his very impressive, large cock… He was a wet dream personified. Once Erwin was rid of all his clothing, he ran a hand through his blonde hair- brushing it back with a sultry little hum. Levi couldn’t tear his eyes off him.

“Now… Take off your heels and panties. But leave the rest on.” Erwin ordered, in a voice so demanding that not even Levi dared to disobey or question. With trembling fingers, he slid off his heels and panties, tossing them off to the side. “Good, now face down, ass up.” The blonde hummed, and Levi shuddered hard as he did what he was told, presenting himself shamelessly- but with burning red cheeks. Face pressed into the soft pillows, hips up- thighs spread. He knew Erwin could see _everything,_ especially with how short the dress was. Erwin groaned deeply, a sound that made Levi keen with pure fucking desire. Erwin’s view was…spectacular. Levi’s ass adorned with that sparkling plug, those thigh-highs hugging those slim legs. That dress was sinfully tight, Levi’s petite body looked so delicious.

“Erwin… Come on, I need you.” Levi whined into the pillow, ears bright red as well… Because he didn’t usually _ask_ for things, for anything. Certainly not as desperate as he just did, either. And it had a victorious smirk stretching across Erwin’s face.

“Such a gorgeous pet when you ask so nicely like that. I didn’t hear a ‘please’ though…” Erwin sighed, finally climbing on the bed, lube in hand. “So come on, pet. Let me hear you beg real nicely, and maybe I’ll even let you cum more than once today.” He hummed. Of course- he _would anyway_ because Levi would need it. That aphrodisiac was strong, even in small doses. He’d certainly need more than one release to sate his lovely body. For all that Erwin was cold and domineering, he was also caring and took care of Levi. He always would. But Levi didn’t know if the offer was a limited-time one or not, so he was whining so cute, and so pitiful.

“P-please… Fuck me, Master.” He managed to get out, peeking behind him to make a bit of eye contact. And that was it, for the pair. Erwin couldn’t wait anymore, he needed to be inside Levi _now._ He lubed up his very hard, very eager cock- and then carefully pulled out the thick plug inside Levi. It drew out a soft whine, Erwin’s fingers replacing the item to lube more inside- and of course check to make sure Levi was properly stretched. He didn’t want him to be hurt or damaged, not his precious pet.

“You did a good job stretching today, getting ready for me.” Erwin purred, fingers withdrawing and wiping themselves off on the bedspread. Next was to grasp Levi’s hips, hike him up a bit more for the perfect angle- he could easily do that. It was just one reason he loved Levi’s size. The male was so easy to move around, to be taken however Erwin chose to take him. Levi squirmed and panted hard, waiting for Erwin to finally just- take him…But stilled when he felt his cock line up- holding his breath before letting it out in a near scream of pleasure when the blonde thrusted deep inside. From there, it was impossible to hold back. Levi felt tight, wet, hot- and Erwin groaned deeply as he began an eager pace. Slow at first, shallow- but with every thrust of his hips getting deeper and faster. He held Levi still by the hips, his own pistoning with power. Levi was a wreck. Moaning, crying out, clawing at the sheets- lost in that indescribable pleasure of being so perfectly fucked. Erwin was incredible in bed, he knew how to target Levi’s sweet spots…and how to avoid them, as he was doing now, so cruelly. “Ah, fuck. Your little desperate sounds are like a sweet victory to my ears.” The blonde growled, moving faster, rougher- panting hard as he fucked Levi’s pliant body.

“Pleaseeee- please let me cum? Oh- Sir, fuck! I need it.” Levi pitifully whined, hands grasping the sheets to keep from reaching down to touch himself. He knew too well that Erwin wouldn’t like that at all. It’d earn him a red ass and a desperate body.

“Fuck, you’re so good for me today…” Erwin breathed out, pausing his vicious thrusts to reach in front of Levi- and release the cock ring. “Go on, cum as much as you want, kitten.” He purred, one hand stroking Levi’s cock so generously, as the other held his hip still. Oh, and Levi did- he came hard, pent up and drugged. He cried out Erwin’s name, hips jerking as Erwin worked him through the first release. But they weren’t done, not yet. Erwin pulled out, flipped Levi onto his back, and kissed him roughly- all teeth and tongue, before slamming back inside him. As if on instinct, Levi’s legs wrapped around Erwin- as the man bit and sucked at his neck, leaving little marks. He paid for the right, so Levi would never complain. There was a sudden thud, and the bed dipped beside them. Mike and Eren had peeled themselves from the couch to join them on the huge, king-sized bed. Eren was on his front, green eyes lidded and staring right at Levi. Their gaze met, and Eren moaned as Mike apparently got back to work.

“Stop fucking looking at me, brat.” Levi breathed out, cheeks red, looking away. It made the two men fucking them into the sheets chuckle. Suddenly a loud rip could be heard, as Erwin apparently got too irritated at the lack of skin on skin contact- and tore the maid’s dress right off Levi’s body, tossing it aside after prying it from beneath him. “Jesus! I could have taken it off! You fucking beast.” The raven scoffed, shushed by Erwin kissing him hard.

“Shut the fuck up, Levi.” He breathed out, clearly very worked up today- as his thrusts targeted his prostate suddenly.

“Fuck!” Levi cried out, back arching hard as Erwin’s teeth latched onto a nipple to tug and tease.

“So hot.” Mike commented, having already stripped Eren completely. The brunette looked about tapped out, eyes drooping and body almost limp. It was impossible to know how many orgasms he’d had already, but if he had to guess, Levi would predict at least three. He was quickly working up to his second himself, moaning deeply as Erwin worked his body so perfectly. In his humble opinion, Erwin was better in bed- but Mike had a downright terrifying stamina. The man could fuck for hours, if you let him. Erwin was currently moaning deeply, panting hard as he fucked into Levi- meaning he was close. It was almost time to switch.

“Erwin- Sir, you gonna fill me up?” Levi purred out, as Erwin’s hand started to stroke his needy cock. Both men were now on the brink of orgasm, and with one harsh snap of Erwin’s hips- they both lost it for Mike’s eager view. Levi all but screamed as his toes curled, cock spurting release for the second time- Erwin’s hips stilling as he groaned and buried himself deep to fill Levi with the first load of the night. Both men panted hard, Levi squirming and groaning- because his fucking cock was still half-hard, from that damn aphrodisiac.

“You’re so perfect.” Erwin breathed out, kissing Levi deeply.

“Tch, come on. I’m still raring to go. Eren is tapped out.” Mike huffed impatiently, making Erwin chuckle and remove himself from Levi- who cringed at the feeling of his release oozing out.

“You really exhausted poor Eren.” Erwin chuckled, the brunette whining and nuzzling into the man’s warmth as he sat him on his lap to watch. Mike turned Levi on his side, facing the other two, lifting one leg before pressing inside slowly- because he was bigger than Erwin.

“Ha- fuck! Mike!” Levi gasped, clawing the sheets and panting hard as he bottomed out. Even after all Erwin’s rough, deep fucking- Mike was a stretch.

“You got him all loosened up for me.” The large man hummed, smirking as he pulled out just to thrust back in. Levi’s eyes rolled back as a deep moan escaped him, pleasure spiking again despite how exhausted he felt. When his eyes could focus again, he saw Eren on Erwin’s lap- sleepy green eyes glued to him as Mike fucked him deep. Erwin’s eyes too, Levi was being watched so intensely… And it was so hot.

“You always loved an audience.” Erwin commented, making the raven moan deeply- that, and the increasing pace Mike began. The beast of a man knew how to wreck Levi, and he had no doubt he’d be unable to walk much tomorrow. One hand held Levi’s leg up, the other playing with his pretty cock- Mike loved to touch, to pleasure. Where Erwin loved games and making you wait for it, Mike was all about driving you insane- making you feel so good you thought you’d die.

“Mike- fuck!” Levi gasped out as the pace of those hips sped up, as did Mike’s hand- matching the rhythm perfectly. It was fucking addicting, and Levi’s mind was blank of anything except this pleasure. It was such a relaxing feeling, letting yourself accept what you were given. Mike and Erwin gave him so much, they gave him the ability to hand over control. They gave him peace. Levi would never admit it, but he needed their arrangement just as much as the dominant men did. Mike’s deep groans and grunts reached Levi’s ears, indicating that he was finally nearing his end. The raven was being worked up to another orgasm as well, moaning freely and tiredly. It had been an exhausting, but eventful night- that was for damn sure.

“Gonna fill you up so much. You’re so fucking good.” Mike mumbled, panting hard with exertion and effort- working Levi’s pliant body over so wonderfully. Levi came first, screaming Mike’s name, body jolting and trembling as the effects of the aphrodisiac finally left his body. It was a huge relief, his cock staying down. Through the fog of post-orgasm bliss, he vaguely registered Mike’s speeding thrusts- before the man stilled and buried himself deep to release inside the raven. They paid well for that privilege, too. Not to mention, they were all regularly tested for disease. Levi trusted these men. Well, he was still skeptical of Eren. The kid was growing on him, though. Mike’s hands caressed Levi’s skin gently, relaxing him and trying to keep him grounded. A sub drop was very common after such a thorough play session, both men did their best to keep the two from having any issues. Levi was floating, he felt so sated. Sated, happy, relaxed.

“He okay?” Erwin asked softly, laying a sleeping Eren down gently.

“Think so. He’s just vibing.” Mike mumbled, pulling out carefully. “Levi, do you want some help with a bath?”

“Mmm… Yeah. Can’t walk.” Levi muttered, sleepy. As Erwin cleaned up a sleeping Eren, Mike tended to Levi in the master bath with gentle hands. He washed him up, cleaning him out as well- best he could- and made sure to give affection as much as the raven would allow. Afterwards, Erwin took over to dry him off, wrap him in a soft robe, and carry him to the other large bedroom by demand.

“I was thinking… I could stay the night here. With you.” Erwin whispered, after having tucked Levi in.

“…yeah. I think you should.” Levi whispered softly, surprising and pleasing Erwin. He got the raven some juice before showering and returning to the bed. Levi didn’t fight him when he snuggled up, for once allowing himself the company, the affection. Maybe there were more feelings there than he cared to admit. One thing was for sure, he’d never find another partner as wonderful as Erwin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea for so long, I'm so glad I finished this fuck fest. xD I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
